Currently, use of electronic devices (e.g., a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a table Personal Computer (PC)) has been generalized. The electronic devices provide various functions, such as photographing of a picture or a video, reproduction of a music file or a video file, game play, reception of broadcasting, and wireless Internet.
In the meantime, the electronic device may include a beam projector. The electronic device may project a screen image executed in the electronic device (e.g., a home screen image, an application screen image, a music and video reproduction screen image, and an Internet screen image) onto an external screen, a wall surface, a paper, and the like spaced apart from the electronic device by a predetermined distance and output the screen image in a form of an enlarged screen image.
According to the related art, an electronic device including the beam projector performs mirroring on the screen image of the electronic device and outputs the mirrored screen image on a projected screen image. The screen image output through the beam projector includes only one screen image, so that there is inconvenience in that screen images need to be frequently moved in home screen images and/or application screen images including a plurality of screen images when the screen image is moved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.